Officer of the Law (Through And Through)
by ExquisiteRose
Summary: This was prompted by an anon on my tumblr, and the prompt was "So, saw your post and I thought I'd send some Shassie prompts, if that's okay? Shawn and Lassie kidnapped/handcuffed together and trying to keep each other and themselves alive. Or maybe one of them taking a bullet for the other? Just some hurt/comfort or fluff really."
1. Officer of the Law

Shawn knows all kinds of tricks, and, though loathe to admit it, he learned-and has used-most of those tricks to save his life, only thanks to his dad-but his dad didn't teach him a trick to get out of this.

His dad didn't teach him how to break out of hand cuffs, so he could stop the big, greasy drug dealer from bruising up his Lassie, and he didn't teach him how to not get caught so easily in the first place.

Shawn doesn't blame his dad, and he knows Henry never could have anticipated a situation where Shawn and his head detective boyfriend-no, definitely not, Henry didn't even know he had a boyfriend-would have been accosted while leaving a party at Jules's place, the large, unhygienic drug dealer lying on the floor in the back of Lassie's car, Lassie no longer paranoid enough to check because Shawn has made him more relaxed and less prone to conspiracy theories-and Shawn had been so proud of Lassie letting go, he really had, and look where they were now-so the huge, filthy drug dealer had gotten a dirty, stinky t-shirt pulled tight around Lassie's throat, suffocating him, demanding, "Go to the abandoned warehouse on State Street," and Shawn-Shawn did it without even mocking the typical bad guy hideout because Carlton was going purple in the face, and Shawn just wanted to see that face scowling at him one more day.

So Shawn wasn't mad at Henry for not anticipating that the situation would arise where Shawn might need to break out of his handcuffs, so he could prevent the monstrosity of a drug dealer from beating Lassie until he was black and blue, where Lassiter just took the beating with defiant eyes towards the drug dealer and soft glances towards Shawn, so Shawn could remain unharmed, but cuffed and helpless, so when all the police officers arrives, they saved Shawn the unharmed citizen first instead of Lassiter, the bloodied but unbeaten officer of the law-but, Shawn figured, since Henry was always on top of things, he might have taught Shawn how anyway.


	2. (Through and Through)

The hospital room was cold and stale. Everything was so clean, Shawn could barely stand it.

He fussed with the hospital gown and steadfastly refused to pull the sheet over himself despite how cold the room was.

Gus has already pulled the gown over him several times, the sheet crinkling and rubbing together, the scritch-scratch of the material worn and cleaned and pressed one too many times. Or maybe it was new and was trying to be as cold and stale as the rest of the hospital.

Henry had already given his lecture ("How could you be so foolish, Shawn? You don't want to be a cop, yet you get yourself into situations a cop should have handled.."), Carlton noticeably absent from the room-but Henry had a lecture for that, too ("He has paperwork to fill out, his job he has to do..").

Jules had stopped by earlier in the evening, and so had the Chief, but he'd only gotten a shake of the head and sad eyes from Jules and a stern lecture from the Chief.

Shawn had considered checking himself out of the hospital several times, but didn't.  
He couldn't stand the room, he couldn't stand the scruff of the scrubs and shoes in the hallway, or the metal zing of the curtain rod when his partition was opened, or the quiet urgency of the staff, or the sad looks he got from everyone who visited him, including a couple of not-so-subtle ones from Henry, but Shawn still wouldn't leave.

He was going to wait. He hadn't even been waiting that long so far, actually, only a handful of hours.

Carlton had told him, after he forced the paramedics to let him ride with Shawn on the way to the hospital, how stupid Shawn had been to jump in front of bullet like that, to risk his life, to protect him.

He'd told Shawn that he'd better live and not die from this mess so Carlton could kill Shawn himself for making him have to see Shawn getting shot and possibly dying in front of him instead of letting Carlton do his job.

But Shawn lived and Lassie was coming as soon as he finished his report and whatever other paperwork the Chief gave him as punishment. Shawn couldn't wait to take Lassie up on his word-because Lassie doesn't kill with actual death, he killed with close snuggles and cuddling that might as well be strangling, and Shawn was sorry to have scared Lassie so much and get him in trouble with Henry and the Chief, but he'd be even sorrier, the sorriest he'd ever be, if it would get him more hugs and kisses from his angry, worried, grumpy but oh so still alive Lassie.

So he'd wait-what was a little waiting compared to the alternative?


End file.
